Forty-three
by musicalBlink
Summary: "A doorless, roofless, orange jeep pulls up in front of a house in an average suburban neighborhood, but this is no average day. A teenage girl steps out of the passenger side of the jeep. She is wearing a light pink off-the-shoulder tee, a darker pink cami, and white skinny jeans. The somber air of the neighborhood is stifling- Until this girl opens her mouth." One-shot CX


**HAPPY HOMESTUCK DAY! B)**

**I'm gunna warn y'all now... This is the first time I've even considered writing the alpha kids. I'm not far enough in the comic to really know anything about these guys beyond the fact that Jane likes baking and Roxy is usually drunk. For that matter, in this fic, she doesn't drink, because in the real world, it probably wouldn't fly for a teenage girl to constantly be drunk. I'm really only writing this because my meowrial requested I do it... Hopefully it's not too awful. If it is, please tell me how to keep them in character so I can keep it in mind in case she asks me to write somefin with them again. Thanks! X33**

A doorless, roofless, orange jeep pulls up in front of a house in an average suburban neighborhood, but this is no average day. A teenage girl steps out of the passenger side of the jeep. She is wearing a light pink off-the-shoulder tee, a darker pink cami, and white skinny jeans. The somber air of the neighborhood is stifling-

Until this girl opens her mouth. "Thanks for givin me a ride, Dirty!" The girl giggles and runs up to the front of the house she was dropped off at. The somewhat older teenage boy in the car rolls his eyes behind large, anime-like glasses before speeding off WAY faster than could possibly be legal in a quaint neighborhood such as this one.

The girl, who we now see is carrying a sky blue package with an overly large bow, starts to climb up the porch steps. She stumbles on the last stair, but catches herself before she can face plant and mess up her makeup. The girl rings the door bell in a similar pattern to what would be expected of a knock ("ding ding d-ding ding... ding ding!").

The door is quickly thrown open by yet another teenage girl. "Roxy!" The teenage girl hugs the one called Roxy, smiling brightly. "Come in, come in!" She opens the door wide and ushers Roxy inside.

The girls step into the living room. There are pictures of detectives decorating the walls.

"Happy birthday, Janey." Roxy gives her the blue package.

Jane smiles and, careful to not rip the paper, opens the present. A wide grin splits her face as she holds up a cotton candy machine.

"You said you wanted to open a candy shop when you grow up, di'n't ya?" Roxy says.

Her face lights up. "Let's try it out!"

The two girls race to the kitchen. Jane methodically empties the box of all its contents, then begins to read the instructions.

Roxy rolls her eyes. "Come on. We don't need any silly intrucins."

"You mean instructions?"

"Whatever! We still don't need 'em. We can totes figure it out on our own."

Jane looks at her friend, then at the directions, then back again. Just as she was about to protest, Roxy plugged in the machine and dumped all the sugary stuff into the dish-like part of the machine. Well, no going back now.

Jane flicks the power, then the heat on. Roxy grabs both of the cotton candy sticks, handing one to Jane. The girls put their sticks half-way over the dish thing, somewhat like sticks with marshmallows over a fire.

43 seconds.

They stand there, excitedly peering into the machine on their tip-toes for forty-three seconds.

Roxy frowns, "Is it broken?"

"Maybe it's like a microwave and you have to leave it alone for a while, and it'll beep when it's done." Jane says optimistically.

"Ooooh, that makes sense." she eyes the machine contemplatively. "But this is cotton candy we're talkin' 'bout... It'll probly take longer than a microwave."

Jane nods. "Well, I guess we should do something else while we wait."

"We could paint each other's nails."

"Sounds like fun. So... Did you hear about that new guy at school? I heard he lived on an isolated island all by himself until a surveyor found him."

"What? No way! There must have been _someone_ else with him."

Their voices fade to nothing as they walk to Jane's room for some girl time.

43 minutes.

They gossip and giggle, while painting each other's nails for forty-three minutes.

When they return, still laughing, they find that cotton candy exploded in the kitchen. Well... Not exactly *exploded* per say, but it almost looks like it.

Cotton candy has overflowed the dish by a long shot. Cotton candy is piled high, covering the counters. It's spilling out onto the floor making a sticky mess everywhere. There is an insane mess from the small, innocent-looking, hot pink machine.

The girls stop in the doorway and stare in shock at the small machine, which was still spouting out cotton candy.

0.43 seconds.

They gape at the machine with big eyes for 0.43 seconds.

Roxy is the first one to break. She starts to laugh. Jane looks over at her, still in shock. Roxy has her hands on her knees, laughing so hard she can't breathe.

Jane looks at the blue and pink cotton candy taking residence in her kitchen. She lets out a breathy, quiet laugh. She laughs increasingly harder and louder. Soon enough, the two girls are literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Jane wipes a tear from her eye, still laughing. "What happened to us being smart enough to figure it out without instructions?"

Roxy answers with a broad smile stretched across her face. "First of all, I never said anythin' 'bout us being smart. Secondly, I said we'd figure it out, not that we'd figure it out the first time."

"Hoo hoo hoo I guess that's true" Jane spares a glance at the clock. Her smile slowly fades. "Oh no..."

Roxy's goofy smile turns into a concerned frown. "What's wrong?"

"43 minutes."

"What?"

"We only have 43 minutes to clean all of this up before my dad gets home from work!"

The girls get up off the ground, and get to work. Roxy starts to bag up the cotton candy that didn't find its way to the sink or floor. Jane pulls out the broom and mop, sweeping around Roxy's feet.

"We are so dead. So dead!" Jane mutters under her breath as she works.

Roxy gets out the step-stool and stacks bags of cotton candy on top of the fridge. With Roxy out of the way, Jane mops the floor in front of the counter. Roxy wipes off the counter once she has finished stacking cotton candy. Jane cleans the dish-like part of the machine that started it all, then does the best she can to wipe down the machine itself. Roxy puts the machine into the box and into Jane's room.

43 seconds.

They finished cleaning with 43 seconds to spare.

Hearing Jane's dad pull up in the driveway, they stand in the living room and wait for him to come in. He can be heard pulling out his keys from the other side of the door. Jane saves him the trouble and opens the door. Opening the door reveals a somewhat startled (though predominantly suspicious), nondescript man.

"Hello, girls." His eyes glance between the two, looking for an explanation of their presence in the living room. He steps past them into the kitchen. They follow behind him. _Please let him not notice anything we missed. _Jane sent a silent prayer to any god(s), existing or not.

Amazingly enough, he didn't seem to notice a thing. "So what do you girls say to pizza for dinner? We can even get stuffed crust."

"No mushrooms, right?" Roxy asked. **(*nudge nudge* Maddy.)**

Jane smiled, "We can do _half_no mushrooms."

"All right."

That evening the girls enjoy their pizza. They stay up watching movies late into the night. They have a ton of fun. The next day, neither of them wants the fun to end, so Jane packs a bag and climbs into the back of a roofless, doorless, orange jeep with Roxy at one in the afternoon.

43 hours.

It takes 43 hours for Jane's dad to need to get something out of the fridge.

When he opens the fridge, dozens of bags filled with blue and pink cotton candy rain down on him. He calls out Jane's name, but it doesn't make a difference. She's at Roxy's house, eating some of the cotton candy the girls had snatched from on top of the fridge before leaving.

**I'd like to go ahead and say that I ain't got a single clue if that's what would actually happen if you did that with a cotton candy machine. For all I know, the machine would have exploded in this situation. X_X**

**But I hope ya liked it anyways! ^u^**


End file.
